1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery having a safety device that can prevent explosion by solving an overcharging state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery, i.e., a secondary battery, may be repeatedly charged and discharged. For example, low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic apparatuses, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used, e.g., as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
A high-output rechargeable battery may include an electrolyte, e.g., a non-aqueous electrolyte, and may have high energy density. The high-output rechargeable battery may have high capacity by connecting a plurality of unit rechargeable batteries in series in order to drive a motor of an apparatus requiring a large amount of power, e.g., an electrical vehicle, etc. For example, one large-capacity rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series, and may be formed in a cylindrical or prismatic shape. However, if excess heat or pressure is generated inside the rechargeable battery, e.g., due to dissolution of an electrolyte solution, the rechargeable battery may explode or combust.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.